A Not So Ordinary Trip Over the Mountain
by Baxter54132
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock want to catch a lift over the mountain, but the lift is full. Their only option now is to walk, but of course, trouble finds them. Will all of the characters see the next day? Read to find out! Pokeshipping One-shot


Long story about how I ended up writing pokeshipping.

So flipomatic and I were chilling and I was like, "I have an hour till bed, I want to write a one-shot… what should I write about?"

Flipomatic has a list of pairings that she likes on her profile page so I picked a random number (6) and it turned out to be pokeshipping.

I hope all of you pokemon fans enjoy.

* * *

We find our heroes traveling along a beaten path, in an unusually normal situation, but who knows how long this peace will last.

Our heroes are at the base of Mt. Fuji, preparing to make the long journey over the mountain. They walk over to the lift station, chatting amongst themselves. Things seem normal, but this is where everything starts to go wrong.

"I'll take three tickets please," says Ash as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

The ticket salesperson glances at his list for a moment, and immediately Ash can tell something is wrong.

"I am very sorry sir, but we only have one seat left on the lift."

"What?" Ash slams his hands down on the stand in surprise, causing Pikachu to jump from where he was resting on Ash's shoulder. "There are barely any people here!"

"Calm down Ash," Misty snaps at the young teen, her hand closing around the handle of her trusty mallet as it hangs slightly out of her bag. "You're making a scene."

Ash glances around and sure enough, a group of girls across the way is staring at them, but they quickly look away and start giggling when they accidentally make eye contact with Ash.

Misty turns her attention back to the salesperson, "When does the next lift leave sir?"

The salesperson glances down at his notepad before responding, "Not until tomorrow night." (Please note it is the morning.)

Ash groans, and turns to face his friends, "What should we do guys?"

Misty shrugs, "I guess we have to wait for tomorrow to take the lift. It's not like we can walk over the mountain."

"Why not?" Brock cuts in, "On our way over here I saw a place where we can hire a tour guide to walk us over the mountain. We do have all day."

Misty narrows her eyes suspiciously at Brock, "Are you sure you don't want to do it because of the cute girl on the poster?"

"Maybe," Brock grumbles, a small blush rising to his face.

"Well lets go check it out." Ash says enthusiastically and leads the way to the tour guide stand. Pikachu goes, "Pika!" with equal happiness as he clings to Ash's shoulder, fighting with the wind even though they were only walking around three miles per hour.

Misty and Brock follow, and see Ash grabs the attention of the person in charge of the guided tours. The tour guide comes over quickly, and the two begin to talk. Unfortunately for Brock, the tour guide is a rickety old man who looks like he hasn't dated someone in around thirty plus years.

"I can take you over these mountains," the tour guide says confidently.

Brock approaches the man, "Do you have a map?"

The man nods, "Sure do sonny, do you want to see it?"

"Sure." The old man fishes through his belongings and pulls out a small square of paper, which he unfolds six or seven times to produce an extra large map.

Brock examines the map, "This isn't a hard trail, do you have any more of these maps for sale?"

Ash peers over Brock's shoulder at the map, "Why do we need one if he is taking us Brock?"

Misty turns her suspicious gaze on Brock once again, "Yea, why?"

Brock points to the tour guide's sign, "Look, he costs $100, we don't have that kind of money."

Ash and Misty both deadpan, and then glare at the tour guide, who is chuckling. "Sorry kids, oh, I know! Here, you can have one of my extra maps. Good luck out there."

They get the map and head off into the mountains on a crazy adventure!

The best way to describe their walk would be to say it is like they are walking in circles through a snow globe. There is never ending amounts of snow, and it seems like the path never will end.

After a few hours of uneventful walking, a storm starts to move in on them, and the snow fall thickens.

"Wow, the visibility is sure getting bad," says Misty as she peers through the falling snow.

Ash nods and pushes Pikachu farther into his jacket to protect him from the wind.

Both Ash and Misty turn to see what Brock has to say, but surprisingly, he is gone.

Misty glances at Ash, getting more worried by the second. "Ash, where is Brock?"

All Ash can do is shrug, "How do you expect me to know?"

Misty goes to respond, but a huge gust of wind blows into her side, shoving her down into the snow.

"Misty!" Ash cries out and tries to run towards her, each step a struggle. After ten harsh steps he kneels down to find her in the snow. "Are you ok?" he asks, a cheesy smile spreading across his face.

Misty pushes herself into a sitting position and wipes the snow off her face. "I'm fine, we need to find shelter."

"I agree, let's just keep walking, we'll wander into a cave eventually," Ash says, trying to be smart.

Misty sighs, "Ash, we have been walking next to a mountain top this entire time, and I think I remember passing a cave. It is only a little bit back, lets go."

"Alright," Ash extends a hand and helps to pull Misty into a standing position. The two of them begin their walk towards the cave.

A short twenty minutes later and they arrive at their destination. By now the storm is raging full on, with winds of up to fifty miles per hour, and snow falling so fast you can't see two inches in front of your face.

Ash plops down, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Misty sits down next to him, and they take a quick breather. After a few short minutes, Ash stands up and wipes his hands on his pants, "I've got to get a fire started," he states.

Ash pulls out a pokeball, and out comes Charmander. "Charmander, use flamethrower," says Ash, pointing at the conveniently placed wood stack that he happened to wander upon.

Soon, they have a fire going, and Ash and Misty are huddled around as if their lives depend on it.

"Brr," says Misty as she rubs her virtually bare arms.

Ash glances over, and quickly sheds his coat, placing it over Misty's shoulders. "Here Misty, you should stay warm."

"Ash… that's very thoughtful of you." Misty faces the other way so Ash can't see her smiling. She mentally smacks herself and goes back to staring at the fire.

When she glances back, she notices that Ash has a puzzling expression on his face. "What is it Ash?" she asks.

"I was just thinking of something professor Oak told me once. He said that the best form of heat is body heat.

Misty can't help but blush when she realizes what Ash is implying, and then sighs when she realizes how wrong she is...

Ash pulls out all of his pokeballs, "Come on out everyone!" All five of Ash's pokemon leap out of their balls, and give an excited yell, then immediately freeze, giving their owner the worst glares they can come up with, as if they are saying 'how dare you bring me out in this weather, there isn't even a battle!'

Ash scoots up right next to Misty, then beckons for the pokemon to join him. "Come on everyone, pile up, we can keep warm this way."

The pokemon jump onto Ash and Misty without hesitation, causing laughter to erupt from both teens.

Misty finds herself squished by some squirtle and a little bulbasaur, but she is comfortable. Her arm is pressed affectionately against Ash's, although she isn't sure who initiated the contact, she is glad to have it. It is a reminder that he is still there even in this terrible situation.

After a moment, Misty relaxes, and closes her eyes, It is time to get some sleep and ride this storm out.

A few minutes later and Misty is asleep, the whole cave is soon filled with sleeping people and pokemon alike, they didn't even need a jigglypuff!

* * *

"Ash, Misty!" Brock calls out as he searches the snow covered land. He comes across their cave, following the scent of burning wood. What he sees doesn't surprise him very much. A huge "football style" pile of many many colors is inside the cave, with two certain teens still sleeping peacefully at the bottom, oblivious that they are now being spied on.

Brock smiles and sits down, waiting for the group to awaken so they can continue their adventure.

* * *

Well… can I still call it pokeshipping after I edited it and cut out almost all of the shipping because it was OOC? Hm…

If you don't review, I am going to release my Quilava who is under strict orders to eat you. So review!


End file.
